Things will be Different, by Foxtriller
by Public Account
Summary: Hinata was three tolls of a bell from becoming a priestess, three tolls later, she is carried off by her family warriors to become the new ruler of the Hyuuga. Watch her struggle to uphold her family honour and play the game of the War Council


Rachel Chen21/7/2007

**Things Will be Different**

**By Foxtriller**

**This is my first ever crossover or Roleplay type thing…so be NICE, okay?**

**NOTE: This fic, is very Au and Oc, it has NOTHING to do with the Original plot line and is HinaCentric, there, you have been warned.**

**NOTE: This fic was inspired by this book I read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the book, Daughter of the Empire**

**Summary: Hinata was three tolls of the bell from becoming a priestess when she is taken by her family warriors to become the next ruler of the Hyuuga. Watch her as she struggles to play the game of the council and uphold her family honour**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bell tolled.

A girl kneeled silently on the tatami mat, her soft, dark blue bangs covering her pretty face. In five more tolls, she would be a daughter of the Goddess of Water, Suirei.

The bell tolled.

The toll of cleansing. The girl tried desperately to clear her mind of all that was impure. Even after three years of training as a priestess, she still couldn't forget the outside world. Was she really destined to be a priestess.

The bell tolled.

The toll of devotion. The girl glanced at the girl who was kneeling beside her.

_Flashback:_

_The girl walked slowly through the halls of the monastery. This was her choice. Her father had wanted her to marry into some great clan, but after a short argument, she had gained her desire. _

_She stopped when she saw another girl, her age, striding across the halls, pink hair flying and her cloak sleeves fluttering. The other girl who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, did not notice her until she had reached her._

"_Oh…" The other girl gasped, "Sorry!"_

"_A-ano…don't w-worry." The girl reached up instinctively to put her hands together and fiddle nervously, but her priestess training acted up, and she put them down again. _

"_A-are you n-new here as w-well?"_

"_Hai. I'm Sakura."_

"_I'm H-hyuuga H-Hinata."__ She replied meekly._

_The other girl gasped, "Hyuuga? __Why are you training to be a priestess if your family is so rich?"_

"_A-ano…it was my ch-choice." _

_The other girl screwed up her face. "I was sent here because my clan, the Haruno, needed the blessings of the goddess. I don't see why they didn't send my whimpy sister. But really, why did you come here? You could have been with all the rich young men! Dressed in pretty dresses and dancing the night away. Eating delicacies…" The girl looked up dreamily._

_Hinata was shocked. The girl still clung on to worldly desires? "A-ano…but you're a p-priestess n-now."_

_Sakura sighed. "Yeah…I know. Its too bad, isn't it?"_

_Hinata smiled in sympathy. _

Right now, Sakura was trying her best to concentrate. Screwing up her face and biting her lip. Hinata shook her head and turned back to her own mat.

The bell tolled.

Hinata lowered her head. In three more tolls, she would be a priestess. She would leave the world behind and serve the Goddess with all her heart.

Suddenly, she heard voices outside. She looked up and saw that the bald-headed priests were fuming. _Who dared to intrude on the temple? _

Suddenly the door burst open. Hinata looked on and gasped.

"Neji?"

Said boy, who was only two years older than her ran to her, flanked with a dozen Hyuuga warriors. They surrounded her and lifted her up. In the blur of confusion she could hear the priests yelling in fury.

Neji leant down and whispered in her ear. "Hyuuga Hiashi is dead, killed in battle. You are the next Hyuuga ruler." With that he picked her up and slung her onto the waiting sedan. She looked out, and could barely make out the envious look on Sakura's face, as she was carried out of the temple.

Three tolls of a bell ago…she was prepared to be a priestess. But now, three tolls later, she was the new ruler of the lands of Hyuuga.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Note: Did you like it? Plz review…I'm really nervous, cos I never really wanted to write this fic in the first place…except, my muse kept bugging me, so in the end I was forced to, besides, I needed to pair up Will of Fire with another story (this)**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Foxtriller**

3


End file.
